


Goblins

by YuuriQueen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, As happy as one could get in this fandom, Crossover, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22918936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuuriQueen/pseuds/YuuriQueen
Summary: Hace bastante tiempo que tenía esta historia entre mis borradores. Hay muchos crossovers entre Harry Potter y Labyrinth, pero nunca son suficientes. Así que, acá está mi contribución al fandom. Espero les guste ♥
Relationships: Jareth & Sarah Williams, Jareth/Sarah Williams
Kudos: 11





	Goblins

**Author's Note:**

> Hace bastante tiempo que tenía esta historia entre mis borradores. Hay muchos crossovers entre Harry Potter y Labyrinth, pero nunca son suficientes. Así que, acá está mi contribución al fandom. Espero les guste ♥

Los chillidos de sus súbditos se confundían con la risa cristalina de su Reina, y se reclinó un poco más en el trono, admirando la vista que tenía enfrente. Sintió un hormigueo en los dedos al observar el sudor que perlaba la piel blanca como la nieve y no por primera vez, debió recordarse que ya la tendría para sí solo.

Las celebraciones de Samhein habían dejado un aura especial alrededor de Sarah, que aún perduraba en su piel a pesar de que las danzas habían terminado hacía un buen rato. Ahora, una docena de goblins se congregaban en torno a su larga falda de lino blanco, intentando captar su atención. Y ella reía, divirtiéndose con sus payasadas, y él la miraba, deseando que las horas de corte pasaran rápido.

Y en eso estaba Jareth, cuando percibió la familiar y nada placentera sensación de un niño siendo deseado a su reino. Se sobó el pecho, sus dedos ciñéndose sobre el amuleto que colgaba de su cuello en un acto reflejo, como si así pudiesen mitigar las dolorosas punzadas.

Sarah levantó la vista, llevándose ambas manos al pecho. Los ruidosos monstruitos ya no querían su atención, si no que se congregaron a los pies del trono, aguardando impacientes.

“¿Podemos ir, Reycito?” inquirió uno, frotándose las garritas.

“¿Si, si?” corearon los otros, arrastrándose por las piedras ennegrecidas del piso.

Ojos rojos y amarillos lo contemplaban ansiosos y excitados y Jareth se levantó del trono.

Justo cuando la estaba pasando tan bien.

Con un movimiento de la mano transmutó sus ropas y se irguió frente a su Reina en toda su gloria, sin evitar la sonrisa fanfarrona que iluminó su rostro. Aunque esto les arruinaba el momento, un niño deseado era importantísimo.

“¿Bueno, qué esperan?” espetó, caminando hacia Sarah con el ceño fruncido. “Vayan, vayan”

Sus goblins desaparecieron en el mismo instante en que él agarraba a su esposa de la cintura y le plantaba un sonoro beso en la boca. Cuando la soltó, ella respiraba agitada y un seductor rubor teñía sus mejillas de carmín.

“Para la suerte” dijo, y sin darle tiempo a responder, desapareció.

En cuanto volvió a materializarse, Jareth supo que esto no era un deseo común. Un ligero aroma a azufre permanecía en el aire y la presencia de la muerte era casi asfixiante.

“¡¿Quién eres tú?!” rugió la figura que tenía delante.

Jareth inclinó la cabeza para el costado, evaluando al tipo más estrambótico que hubiera visto alguna vez. Tenía una capa y ropas negras y blandía un palito con la mano. Sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre, pero a diferencia de sus goblins este no le inspiró simpatía. A sus pies yacía el cuerpo sin vida de una mujer, justo enfrente de una cuna vacía.

_Ajá. Entonces, ella deseó al niño a mis goblins. _

“¡Avada Kedavra!” gritó el tipo, apuntándole con el palito.

Entonces, salió de este un destello verde que pareció engullirse la habitación y Jareth arqueó una ceja, irritado. Evientemente, aquel sujeto buscaba matarlo. Se rió, y su risa grave reverberó con crueldad entre las paredes. Con un movimiento de la mano lo inmovilizó, pues de repente se le había ido la poca paciencia que solía tener para estas situaciones.

Formó un cristal y lo sostuvo a la altura de los ojos, observando atentamente.

El hombre estrambótico había forzado su entrada en la casa, buscando matar a la familia entera. Ya había acabado con un hombre, seguramente el padre de la criatura, dejándolo tirado cual marioneta en el pasillo del piso superior. Y a ella, la halló en el cuarto del niño, con su hijito en brazos. Al verlo, la mujer dejó al bebé en la cuna que tenía detrás y extendió ambos brazos, en clara señal defensiva. Era joven, no más de veinte años, y el gesto desafiante e implorante le recordó a su esposa. La sangre le hirvió en las venas, pero logró conciliar su expresión en una máscara de frialdad.

“_¡Harry no! ¡Harry no! ¡Harry no, por favor!”_

“_Apártate, necia. Apártate ahora mismo...”_

“_¡Harry no! ¡Por favor, máteme a mí, pero a él no!”_

“_Te lo advierto por última vez…”_

“_¡Harry no! ¡Deseo...”_

“_Apártate. Apártate, estúpida…”_

“_...que los goblins vengan y se lleven a mi hijo, ahora mismo!”_

A Jareth se le hizo evidente que no esperaba que su deseo que cumpliera. Pero aún siendo un último recurso, la intención de salvar a su descendencia era tan fuerte que este se cumplió y el Laberinto respondió. Una luz verde engulló la habitación y las mismas palabras que le habían dirigido a él hacía unos segundos atrás resonaron mientras ella caía, no sin antes divisar los movimientos de los pequeños monstruitos en la cuna.

Cuando cayó, la mujer tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

Jareth hizo desaparecer el cristal, que se esfumó en una voluta de prístino humo escarlata y una sonrisa apareció en las comisuras de sus labios al mirar al asesino.

“Vaya, vaya, vaya... ¿qué tenemos aquí?” siseó, dando vueltas en torno a la figura aún inmóvil. Uno de sus goblins apareció entre sus piernas, mostrando los colmillos negruzcos y puntiagudos. “Parece que hemos encontrado un brujo...” se tocó la barbilla, pensativo.

No todos los días ocurrían estos episodios. Con ambos progenitores muertos, nadie correría el Laberinto por él. Podía sentir que el niño era el epicentro de algo maligno, perverso, innimaginable, pero ahora que estaba en su poder no podrían hacerle daño. A estas alturas, ya debía estar en los brazos solícitos de Sarah, siendo mimado y arropado.

“Reycito, ¿qué quiere que hagamos con este?” inquirió el goblin a sus pies.

Jareth lo observó un momento, sabiendo que tenía sólo dos opciones. Podía dejarlo ir, puesto que no le había otorgado poder sobre él. O podría castigarlo como creyera conveniente, ateniéndose al hecho que intentó matarlo.

“Hmm... dejaré que se diviertan” exclamó, chasqueando los dedos. Una horda de goblins, de los más aterradores que tenía, se aparecieron de la nada. “¿Recuerdan eso que a las gallinas les duele tanto?” preguntó y más de una docena de pares de ojos rojos brillaron con malicia. “Perfecto. Ya saben que hacer”

_Sarah estaría horrorizada, _pensó cuando los goblins por fin terminaron con el sujeto. Ahora no era más que una masa sanguinolienta enchastrando lo que fue una bonita alfombra. Las cuencas vacías de los ojos llenos de odio miraban hacia el techo y Jareth sonrió al ver unos tendones colgando de las manos esqueléticas.

Tal era el precio por intentar asesinar al Rey de los Goblins.


End file.
